


Sweet Treats and Sweet Moments

by SML8180



Category: Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Had To Look Up How To Make Chocolate For This, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Wilford almost always tries to get Dark to join him in doing something for Valentine's Day. This year, he's decided they should try making their own chocolate.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Sweet Treats and Sweet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Doctor_Discord for the idea of Dark and Wil making chocolate for Valentine's Day!
> 
> I wanted to write something for today, but didn't know what to write, and this was what Doc suggested!

“Alright, coconut oil, cacao powder, honey, vanilla extract,” Dark rattled off, running down the list of ingredients he’d gathered. This had all been Wil’s idea, really. Dark had never really been one for Valentine’s Day, but Wilford enjoyed the holiday, and he had to admit, it was always nice to see his husband happy.

Wilford always tried to get Dark to join him in doing something fun or different for Valentine’s. This year, he’d suggested they try making their own chocolate. Dark had agreed, and gathered together the ingredients, while Wil got the molds and some things to decorate their sweets with.

“That’s it?” Wil asked, looking over Dark’s shoulder. “That’s less than I expected.”

“That’s what this recipe calls for,” Dark confirmed. “It’s a simple one, I thought it’d be best not to go too complex.”

Wilford simply nodded, kissing Dark’s cheek. “Then let’s get started!”

Dark couldn’t help but chuckle at Wil’s excitement. He read off the recipe and pulled out a handful of other things they would need; a saucepan, a couple of measuring spoons and cups, and a rubber spatula. He and Wil got to work, with Dark measuring things out, and Wil adding the ingredients when it was needed.

Things were quiet and going smoothly, until Wil got too curious for his own good and couldn’t help but try some of the raw cacao powder they were using.

“How can something so bitter become something so sweet?!” he questioned, sputtering a bit.

“I told you it was a bad idea,” Dark responded, barely trying to hide the amusement in his voice. He’d warned Wil that the powder wasn’t going to be sweet like the final result, but his dear husband hadn’t listened.

After that incident, things went back to normal. After combining the ingredients, the pair removed the pan from the heat, and added in the vanilla extract. Wil brought over the little moulds he’d picked up, some in the shape of hearts, some were simple round molds, and there was a set of molds that looked to be intended for gummy bears. The pair set about filling the moulds, keeping some filled with just the plain chocolate, while they decided to try putting nuts or cherries in others.

Things continued without much incident. The pair exchanged playful banter and the occasional kiss. As they were finishing up with filling the molds and cleaning up, Dark’s aura decided to have a bit of fun. One of the black wisps scooped up a bit of the still warm chocolate, and smudged the sweet substance onto Wilford’s nose, without Dark ever making a conscious decision to do so. His aura had always had a mind of its own; that was something that would likely never change.

“Darky!” Wilford laughed, feeling the chocolate on the tip of his nose. He swiped his finger through some of it, and when Dark turned around, he smeared it onto his husband’s nose in retaliation.

“Wil!” Dark couldn’t help but laugh at his husband. He looked ridiculous with chocolate on the tip of his nose, after all. “In my defense, it wasn’t  _ me  _ who did that.”

Wil couldn’t help but laugh more, smiling as Dark swiped the chocolate off the tip of his own nose and licked it off his finger. He mirrored the dark Ego’s actions, humming as he tasted the chocolate they had made.

“It’s not bad,” Dark mused, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Not bad at all,” Wil chimed in. “I think it turned out well.”

“It did,” Dark nodded. “ _ Much  _ better than our little outing last year.”

“To be fair, I had  _ no  _ way of knowing that the ceiling would give out from just a bit of rain.  _ And  _ there was no way of knowing that it would happen  _ right _ above our table.”

“I know, I know. But this was much better.”

“At least they gave us a refund and free dessert to take home with us.”

“I think our chocolate is better than that dessert.”

Wil chuckled, nodding in agreement. “It really is.”

Dark smiled, pulling Wilford into a kiss, his aura wrapping around the pink man in a possessive hug. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Wil,” he mused, when he finally pulled away.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Darky,” Wil returned, smiling as he pulled his husband into a second kiss, keeping his arms wrapped around him.


End file.
